The present invention relates to a process for conveying liquid or gaseous fluids, and to an appliance for carrying out this process, which does not involve mechanically operated propelling elements.
For various applications, especially in space laboratories, where reduced-gravity conditions prevail, it is necessary to have recourse to pumps which function successfully without any need for moving propelling elements, and which exhibit no residual acceleration. Pumps which function successfully without moving propelling elements are already known, those which utilize thermal convection representing one example. However, these known pumpms cannot be employed in space laboratories because they tend to rely on gravity for their operation.